


くろのわ-烦躁阵地

by Hana_RIn



Category: KZKN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_RIn/pseuds/Hana_RIn





	くろのわ-烦躁阵地

葛叶觉得很烦躁。

他说不上来是哪里，总之一切都令人烦躁生厌。  
他的同桌，那个说话柔和，性格和善可亲的学生会长，偏偏坐在了他这种爱好是请假翘课打架斗殴的不良少年旁边。跟这种这种受到注目的焦点人物坐在一起，葛叶不得不跟着一起每天沐浴着身边老师同学的目光。  
他还记得他的班主任笑眯眯地嘱咐叶，拜托你帮助一下葛叶同学的学习和出勤哦。叶在旁边应的很愉快。

帮助、帮助，帮助个头啊，为什么别人的麻烦事面不改色就要插手，厚脸皮也要有个限度吧。

葛叶在心里给叶取了个蠢货笑脸会长大人的外号。因为在被老师拜托后，叶就会在他翘课的时候劝他回去上课，还会跟着老师来家里家访。在葛叶交不上作业抓耳挠腮的时候，他把自己的作业本偷偷塞过去。葛叶被老师抽查的时候，他小声告诉葛叶问题的答案，中午还会和葛叶一起吃饭。  
这个人乖乖听着老师的话跟在他屁股后面像个老妈子似的打转，让他无比烦躁。

“你能不能回去上课，跟着别人很烦啊！”  
“那葛叶跟我一起回去嘛？”  
“真的揍你哦？”

葛叶的虎牙咬在香烟的滤嘴上，海绵上出现一个深深的坑。他郁闷地扭过头吐出一口青色的烟气，抬脚踢了一下脚边打架专用的棒球棒，听着棒子摩擦房顶黑色的隔热层，发出刺耳的噪音。

“葛叶——呐——”

秋天的室外还是有点冷的，叶伸出舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。粉红色的唇瓣上附上一层透亮的水痕，他只穿着水蓝色校服毛衣，躲在毛衣袖口的一小截细瘦白净的手腕露了出来，在葛叶面前乱晃，惹得葛叶烦躁地皱起眉头，用力吸了一口嘴里残存无几的烟，尼古丁的辣味冲到肺里，舌根有苦味渐渐返上来。

“哈，优等生给我回去。”  
“咳咳，下午我还会来找你的。”  
“滚啊！”

他死死扯住了叶的衣领，猩红色的眼瞳瞪着面前的学生会长，嘴里的烟全部喷在可怜的会长脸上。会长捂着嘴咳嗽了好一会，才踩着上课铃声，擦着咳出来的泪花无奈跟他告别。

午休的时候也是一样烦人。  
葛叶原本是和几个一起打架的朋友一起吃饭的，大家一边吃饭，一边商讨下一场约架要怎么解决对面的人。可是自从叶黏着他之后一切都泡汤了——虽然叶并不会阻止他们的约架，也不会不知好歹地插话，呆在葛叶身边的时候就是个悄无声息的透明人，没什么存在感。  
可是大家还是不太愿意跟他俩一起吃饭了，要不然找借口溜掉，要不然干脆就不来了。硬是留下葛叶和叶两个人一起吃饭。说来也是，有哪个不良愿意跟优等生学生会长一起吃饭，想想就令人浑身不自在。

——烦的要死。  
叶没有说话，葛叶心里一直觉得他大概是哪个奉行“食不言寝不语”富贵人家的小公子。叶的吃相文雅不说，还几乎不会发出一点声音。他用勺子轻轻挖了炒饭送进嘴里，就算是勺子从塑料饭盒底部刮过去也不会发出很大的声响，咀嚼的时候紧紧闭着嘴巴，腮帮子被塞的鼓起来，炒饭里的青笋粒在他的嘴里发出清脆的碎裂声。

葛叶的恶趣味之一就是在叶把嘴巴塞满的时候突然向他发难，要他给自己讲今上午的老师们的讲课进度。等着叶拼命往下咽嘴里的食物，看他噎到满脸通红，不停喝水顺气，然后自己哈哈大笑。

“葛叶真是的——”  
叶冲着他埋怨了两句，噎出来的眼泪打湿了他的睫毛根部，看起来湿润又煽情。他冲着葛叶眨了眨眼睛。

“葛叶真是太过分了。”  
“过来。”  
“嗯？”

会长整齐的黑色领带被他用力拽在手里，他不会扶着叶的腰或是后脑这样浪漫的姿势，简单粗暴地捏着叶的脸颊低下头跟他接吻。叶的嘴唇上暂且还是炒饭香喷喷的味道，葛叶心里觉得很满意，于是含住他的下唇吸吮，撬开他的齿关掠夺他嘴里的空气。  
于是叶干脆靠近了些，手指摸上葛叶的领口。

“咳——！”  
葛叶脖子一紧，感觉差点被勒死。他低头，叶细长的手指正好搭在他的领带上。原本被他随手挂在脖子上的领带，就在刚刚被叶打上一个整齐漂亮的领结，和叶胸口那个变得一模一样了。

“你有病啊？”葛叶生气地喊。  
“这样好看了吧？校服要穿好啊葛叶。”叶笑眯眯地叮嘱他，一边顺手把他的衬衫扣子也扣好。

也就这个蠢学生会长才会在接吻的时候干这种事情，葛叶心有不满，黑着脸干脆在会长被亲到泛着鲜红色的嘴唇上使劲咬了一口。  
叶的嘴唇在秋季本来就有点干燥，他今早偷偷把叶的唇膏装进了自己的裤子口袋。没了润唇膏，叶就只能不停的舔嘴唇。但是嘴唇只会越舔越糟糕越舔越肿而已，干燥的裂口在葛叶的撕咬下冒出一点点血花，叶刚想伸出舌头舔掉，葛叶伸出手，把鲜血在叶的嘴唇上抹开，玫瑰一样的颜色让葛叶露出一个恶劣的笑容。

“这个是口红。”  
“这个不是哦，葛叶裤子口袋里那个才是。”  
“哈？听不懂你在讲什么。”  
死不认账的葛叶根本不理会叶的话，他看着叶对着脸颊两块红通通的指印扑遮瑕粉，把淡紫色的细粉小心的用小指点在脸颊上——他们每次接吻完都会有这么两块红色的痕迹，叶要费好大功夫才能把它遮住，或者是绞尽脑汁想个借口把它圆过去。

葛叶打心底里觉得跟叶接吻是件令人身心舒畅的事情。叶的嘴唇软绵绵的很舒服，接吻的时候会很乖的抱着他，茶色而卷曲翘起的睫毛轻轻扫在他的脸上，亲完了还能欣赏到愁眉苦脸的会长大人思考如何收拾接吻后的残局，同时满足了葛叶的报复欲与愉悦感，天底下几乎不会有任何比这更有效率的行动了。

不过，一定要说的话还是有的。  
葛叶自称吸血鬼，所有的体育课都是在医务室里睡过去的。他们这伙不良几乎已经被医务室老师消极处理了，他们来了，老师头也不抬就给开个假条让他们自便，想也知道这伙人没什么病痛，自己所幸拍拍屁股抬脚走人。  
不过葛叶睡也睡不安稳，他才躺在床上假寐五分钟，门就哗啦一声被拉开了，随后咔嗒一响，有人把锁落了。

“葛叶？睡着了吗？”  
葛叶打了个哈欠，睁开一只眼睛懒洋洋瞥他一眼，没有讲话。

“这节是体育课哦，葛叶。”叶坐在他的床边，小声对他讲。  
“烦死了，关我什么事。”葛叶揉着眼睛从床上爬起来，嘴里小声嘟囔，“你给我过来。”  
“又要做吗？”叶被他扯着手腕，从善如流地坐在床上，帮葛叶掏他的裤子口袋。  
“唔。”葛叶从喉咙里懒懒地哼了一声。  
“可是你忘记买安全套了，前天用完了，你记得吗？”  
“哈…烦死了。”

葛叶是真心实意的觉得烦躁不堪，怎么沾上叶所有的事情都会变得烦躁又混乱。他的16岁本来应该简单愚蠢又快乐，像是他身边那群朋友一样，叫嚷着去打街机，偷偷假冒成年人去打台球，或者拎着棒球棒在街边打架斗殴，翘课，违反校规。他向来不是那种精明细致的优等生，也不屑于去过那样的生活。让他穿上一尘不染的白色衬衫，再像叶那样紧扣袖口领口直到最后一颗扣子，系上领带，跟让他上了绞刑架没什么区别。

他说不清这是一种什么感觉，好像跟叶在一起大脑就会变得不清不楚，他只能把身体里盘旋的躁郁和心脏的颤动全部归结于烦。他不想听见叶乖乖听着老师的命令唠叨他，也不想看见叶戴着温柔的好学生面具教导他好好学习，他更不喜欢那群学生会的成员管教其他同学，仗着自己的身份在叶的身边打转，像群苍蝇嘈杂不休。

“不要不开心啦，我给你帮帮忙吧？”

你们这群蠢货睁大眼睛看看清楚。你们以为他是引以为豪受人敬仰的天使学生会长，不过是个会给不良学生提出这种建议的糟糕工口男罢了。你们看他表面上行为端正举止得体，就擅自给他扣什么“天使”、“完美”之类的称号，事实上根本就不是这么一回事。  
葛叶总能听见学生会那群小男生在背后议论，说叶要是个女孩子，绝对是女神级别的校花，现在男生的样子就已经很吸引男生了，变成女生只会被更多男孩子追求。  
葛叶听见就因为他们的天真而想笑，事实上根本就不会出现这种情况，如果这家伙是个女的，早就因为自己无数次幼稚又强硬坚持中出而怀孕，回家待产去了，你的女神你连一根头发丝都见不到。况且说这家伙是女神，难道这个世界上会有在医务室爬上不良学生的床提供特殊服务的女神吗，会有把人生的第一次跟不良男生交代在学生会长办公桌上的女神吗，会有在补习班下课路上被不良截住拉到公园的厕所隔间里，被不良男生学着看过的成人影像摘了安全套中出好几次，哭喊着“肚子里太多了吃不下了”的女神吗？葛叶对此不置可否。

叶脱了室内鞋爬上床，跪坐在葛叶的小腿中间，黑色的袜子包裹着他形状漂亮的脚踝。他自己伸手解开了葛叶的皮带，把葛叶半硬着的性器前端含进嘴里舔舐。

“要出来的时候要跟我说哦。”  
“哦。”

刚开始两个人没什么经验的时候都很青涩，叶的牙齿偶尔会刮过葛叶的性器，又痛又爽的感觉让葛叶倒抽冷气，两个人毛毛躁躁，把对方身上弄出青紫是经常的事情。但是渐渐有了经验，叶总能用嘴巴就把葛叶伺候的很舒服。叶的嘴巴里很软，全部吞下去做深喉的时候，葛叶的性器前端顶着他柔嫩温暖喉口，他下意识地吞咽挤压嘴里的性器，总能把葛叶爽的头皮发麻，兴奋到性器前端再涨大变硬几分。他伸出舌头，从根部细致舔到顶部，又用手扶着葛叶的东西，用舌尖磨蹭他顶端的小孔。高中生的成长总是很快，他也感觉到做这种事情渐渐变得辛苦起来。  
葛叶看着他垂着眸子轻皱起眉头，一派认真的表情，很多次叶在学生会长发言、在被老师叫起来回答很难的问题时都会在他的脸上出现，葛叶很喜欢看他在这种时候因为这种问题而苦恼，虽然葛叶并没有意识到他只是喜欢看叶因为自己而苦恼而已。

“葛叶，要出来了吗？”  
“还没呢。”

叶含着他的性器含糊不清地问他，又努力把葛叶吞了进去，结果下一秒，温热的液体就从性器顶端灌进了他的喉咙里。叶不太喜欢葛叶在深喉的时候出来，一大股液体噎进他的嗓子里，不仅会咽下去很多，还会很呛，叶不仅觉得白色的液体被灌到嘴巴里胃里，甚至觉得有一点呛到了鼻子里。可葛叶对这种事情简直有着病态一般的坚持，叶隐隐发现葛叶很喜欢用这些东西染在他身上，浊液，或是口水或是吻痕，像是动物圈示领地那样标记他的所属权。  
葛叶看到他的东西从叶的嘴角溢出来，还会用手指抹掉，再塞进他嘴里去搅弄到唇齿间都是葛叶的味道。  
叶从口袋里掏出纸巾包，抽给葛叶一张，另一张自己用来擦嘴。

“六点半葛叶要和对面光中的人约架吗？”  
“嗯，大概七点就结束了。”  
“诶——那要等我哦！”  
“你们那个什么学生会就没有一天不要加班的吗。”葛叶抱怨起来。  
“但是不是约好了要辅导葛叶的作业嘛！”  
“你…知道了知道了。”

“妈，我今天去叶家里写作业，不回去了。”  
“阿姨，葛叶今天来我家，老师嘱咐我给他辅导一下国文，不好意思啊，阿姨。”  
葛叶家的妈妈很喜欢叶。毕竟家里不怎么学习考试也交白卷的儿子居然带回来一个好脾气的学生会长当朋友，这不管在哪个父母眼里都是件好事。更不用说这个孩子说，因为他们是好朋友，所以老师专门委托他来给葛叶做学习辅导的。

“葛叶，要乖一点，不要给叶添麻烦！”  
“知道了知道了。”

葛叶把冰镇过的苹果汁“砰”的一声放在叶的面前，叶抓着手机玩少女前线正玩的不亦乐乎，葛叶干脆把吸管插上，直接塞在他嘴里。

“喂，别玩了。”  
“不要，葛叶自己去写作业嘛。”  
“那你作业给我抄。”  
“写完都扔在学校了。”

“你不是来辅导的吗，优等生会长。”葛叶猛地把他的手机从手里抽走，在指尖捏着转圈玩。  
“反正葛叶其实都会嘛——”

口口声声要辅导他的叶迅速爬上了床，钻进了被窝，抢回手机噼里啪啦打游戏。

葛叶敷衍着写了两道题，椅子就被人踹了一脚。  
“还没写完吗葛叶…”  
“这才一分钟？”  
“别写了，出去玩吧！”

叶是一个人独居，葛叶从来没见过他的家人。这样方便他和叶晚上在外面游荡。两个人在游戏厅门口的小地摊上买啤酒喝，为了省钱只买一罐，然后把游戏币塞进生化危机的街机里，一边端着枪扫射，一人一口咕嘟咕嘟往下灌啤酒。  
叶一直说自己不太会抽烟，但是葛叶抽的时候他会忽然把抽了一半的烟夺走吸上一口，青色的烟气从他的嘴唇之间呼出来，他的食指和中指捻着烟弹了弹烟灰，动作一气呵成行云流水。怎么看也不像是不会抽烟的样子。

“不想出去玩。”打了一场架痛快淋漓的葛叶今天已经没什么出门的想法了。

“那也别写了，来做吧。”叶忽然把笔从他手里抽走。葛叶屁股底下的转椅滚轮骨碌碌一扭，叶跨坐在他身上，顺手扔掉了他手里的习题册。  
葛叶觉得老师家长们都应该来听听学生会长说的话，之前什么优秀发言什么都不是，这才是优等生学生会长的惊世名言。

他掐着叶的腰，顺势把他推到桌子上坐好。叶伸手拍打他的肩膀，催他赶紧去拿润滑剂。说起来润滑剂这玩意很贵，是叶拿奖学金的钱买了整整四盒——两瓶按压式的和两盒像是雪花膏装在塑料碗里的东西。  
我们学校的校长要是知道非得心脏病发作不可。叶下单的时候葛叶就在旁边，算下来好几万元，叶花的毫不手软，还特意选了一个草莓味的润滑剂在葛叶面前晃来晃去。

“是草莓味——葛叶会很开心吧？”  
“……你这么开心我才觉得奇怪呢。”  
没见过挨搞还给别人递工具的。

“因为…因为…因为葛叶很好嘛…”叶冲他眨眨眼睛，咬字慢吞吞的似乎是意有所指。

思春期的男孩子对于这种方面都有一种谜一般高的自尊心和执着，一个16岁的男孩子正处在这样渴求认同又拒绝群体行为的时候，如何能受得了这样来自于恋人的奉承与撩拨，当下就和叶滚成一团。他掐着他的大腿顶进他的身体里。叶在他身体底下仰起头，随着他的侵犯发出痛苦又欢愉的叹息。他低下头去，狠狠地在叶的脖子上咬了一口，落下一个圆圆的齿痕。这个齿痕太过明显，以至于第二天叶没能去上学，在家用毛巾敷脖子敷了一天。

两个年轻人气息混乱，随手把对方的裤子扯开丢在地上。葛叶拿过来的润滑剂在桌子上打滚，他两手撑在叶的身体两侧，两个人接吻仿佛像是打仗，舌尖抵着舌尖吮吸对方的嘴唇。  
“去拿那个草莓味的嘛。”  
“那个用光了。”  
“一个半月就用光了？”叶忍不住笑起来，“听起来好色。”  
“是你好色。”葛叶跟他斗了句嘴。  
“裤子口袋里装着套子的葛叶同学最纯洁了。”

葛叶抬手打在他的屁股上，声音清脆又响亮，叶的嘴巴很厉害，但行动不是。

“趴在桌子上，趴好。”

葛叶挤了一团润滑剂出来，浅黄色的膏体散发出浓浓的奶油甜味。他心里感叹了一下叶挑润滑剂的品味实在过于复杂，把沾着膏体的手指送进叶的身体里。有点干涩但是温暖的内壁乖巧附了上来，挤挤挨挨紧贴着他的手指，他的主人还穿着校服衬衫和毛衣，下身的西装裤子掉到了膝盖，茶色卷发之中露出的耳朵红红的。

“好冰啊…”  
“一会就热了。”  
“我说的不是这个…等——唔！”

葛叶的手指轻车熟路地往里送了送，按在了他的敏感点上。叶小声惊呼，快感一瞬间带着电流顺着尾椎劈劈啪啪打进大脑，他腿一软，差点滑了下去，只能伸手死死扒住桌沿。  
“轻、轻一点…嗯…”  
平日口齿伶俐高高在上的学生会长发出结结巴巴的求饶声，葛叶怎么也听不腻。他顺势解开自己的皮带，掏出性器插进叶的大腿缝隙，在叶柔软细腻的大腿内侧磨蹭。  
“呀啊…葛叶…”  
葛叶的手指不肯饶过叶身体里的那块软肉，持续的在上面磨蹭碾压，叶喘不上气来，抖着手把自己的领带给扯松了。他能感觉到身后贴着一个滚烫的硬物在大腿上摩擦，偶尔会碰到他身前的性器，暧昧的快感断断续续，惹得他低喘出声。

“夹紧了。”  
葛叶在他的屁股上拧了一把，又掐着腰把他往上拎了拎，顺手把手掌上那一点残留的润滑剂全抹在他大腿根上。这下效果显著，叶的大腿内侧一片水色，滑溜溜的，抽插间发出“咕叽咕叽”淫靡的声响，惹得葛叶忍不住笑了一声。  
“这声音也太响了。”  
“啊…笨、笨蛋葛叶…小声…嗯…点…”

叶感觉简直没脸见人，他喊了几声想要葛叶闭嘴，结果身后的顶撞只有变本加厉的份，润滑剂被皮肤的温度融化，顺着他的大腿滴滴答答往下淌，很少会被这样粗暴对待的大腿内侧很快就泛起嫩红色，沾着亮晶晶的水痕看得葛叶兴奋不已。  
叶的身后又被葛叶塞进去一根手指，在他的后穴旋转扩张，搔刮他的敏感点，霸道的往里闯。身后强力的抽插和手指的摸索总让他有种葛叶已经插进来了的错觉，穴肉下意识配合着葛叶的顶撞绞紧葛叶的手指，似乎比往常更快地进入了状态。  
可是手指终归与性器不同，柔嫩的内壁没有像往常那样被性器蹂躏抽插，只有手指抚慰的穴肉泛着酸软的空虚感。叶扬起头，像是下了一番决心，回过头小声冲着葛叶讲。

“葛、葛叶…唔…进来…里面…嗯啊…”  
“再等等。  
“葛叶…求你…”

柔滑细腻的大腿内侧和火热柔软的后穴感受完全不同，正玩的兴起地葛叶怎么可能轻易的放弃，他往叶的后穴里又塞了一根手指权当作是安慰。  
“嗯呜…笨蛋…想要葛叶…嗯啊…笨蛋葛叶…”  
叶完全没有被安慰到，一边喘息着一边努力小声碎碎念骂葛叶是笨蛋。

“好啦，给你吃这个。”  
忽然有一个冰冷又细长的东西塞进了他的后穴，比手指长了许多，硬邦邦的戳过他的敏感点，让他使劲哆嗦了一下。  
“哈啊…什么？”  
“笔。”  
葛叶回答的言简意赅，说话间有两根笔又被塞进去，叶拱起身体哆哆嗦嗦，一句话也说不出来。葛叶忽然扯掉了他的领带，把叶的眼睛蒙了起来。  
“这支笔你应该认识，嗯…猜一猜。”  
葛叶的声音在叶的耳朵里听起来尤为可恶，一个格外冰冷的棍状物被塞进他的后穴，他短促的尖叫一声，扒着桌子差点就想往前逃，可是笔还是挤挤挨挨硬塞了进去。葛叶在后面一边磨蹭他的腿缝，一边拿着一把笔在他的后穴抽插，还要问他最后一根插进去的是什么笔。  
“是…呜啊…是…钢笔…”  
只有金属外壳的钢笔才会冷的他受不了，只想往前逃。  
“嗯，现在这一根呢？”  
“呜…我不知道…”  
“那这一根呢？”  
“不行了…呜…太多了…插不进去的…”  
叶混乱的摇着头，硬邦邦的签字笔带着各种各样的纹路插进细嫩的穴道里，撑的他穴口隐隐作痛，他蜷起脚趾绷紧小腿肌肉，差点一屁股坐到地上。但是葛叶扯了他一把，把他重新按回桌子上，从笔筒里又摸出一根笔。

“我觉得还可以再插一根。”  
“呃啊！葛叶…！我…呜嗯…”  
“最后一根…”  
“呜…”

叶发出一声短促的哭腔，他已经发不出别的声音了，被冰冷的硬物塞的满满的穴肉可怜巴巴的瑟缩着，葛叶抓着笔往里送，几根笔接连戳过他的敏感点，笔上的装饰物顶在敏感的内壁上转圈，失控的快感让叶眼前发白，差点身子一歪从桌子上掉下来。

“葛叶…我…呜！看不见…”

被挡住眼睛的叶摸索着扶住桌沿，下一秒，身后的人突然在桌沿扣住了他的手指，顶撞忽然变得快速起来，葛叶的性器在他的腿缝里大力抽送，偶尔磨蹭着叶的性器，葛叶手里抓着的那把笔跟着顶撞的节奏在叶的后穴里戳弄，硬物毫无温度的刺激和不同寻常的硬度让叶的眼圈发红，几乎要掉下泪来。可怜的木质学习桌被晃的哐当作响，就在叶几乎以为自己要跟这个桌子一样被撞到散架的时候，葛叶一声闷哼，射在叶的两腿之间，叶的性器被葛叶随便摸了两把，叶就弓着身子两腿一软射了出来。

葛叶抽出那一堆笔随意丢在一边，伸手扣了扣叶合不拢的穴口，不出意料又听见叶舒服的低吟声。他把蒙在叶眼睛上的领带解开，叶哆哆嗦嗦地回过身抱上来，委屈的双眼通红。他哑着嗓子软软糯糯冲葛叶撒娇。

“想要葛叶…”

叶躺在狭窄的学习桌上，双腿卡着他的腰。葛叶低头跟他交换了一个吻，缓缓把硬起来的性器送了进去。

“嗯…葛叶…嗯啊…好舒服…”  
没有那些冰冷的签字笔折磨他，恋人的东西带着熟悉的温度进入了他的身体，单是想到这个事实就让叶觉得安心又舒服。他仰起头，眯起眼睛十分餍足的感受葛叶的侵犯，带着糖分十足的呻吟声喊他的名字，甚至沉下腰去主动让葛叶进得更深些。葛叶被他喊的呼吸一滞，掐着他的腰顶弄起来。

“葛叶的…好烫…呜嗯…”  
“喜欢？”  
“喜欢…”

不敢在狭窄的桌子上乱动的叶伸手扶住了葛叶的肩，滚烫的性器带着熟悉的感觉在他的身体里抽插，又碾过敏感点，甜呼呼的奶油润滑剂在穴口翻起白沫。叶舒服的直叹气，眉梢眼角都被情欲烧成晚霞的薄红色，泪花挂在柔软卷翘的睫毛上，眼底痴迷地映着葛叶的身影。刚刚射出来的白浊染在叶的校服衬衫下摆，又粘在叶的小腹上，大腿根上全是葛叶的东西，看起来混乱又情色。葛叶控制不住的往他身体里顶，好几次差点把叶给撞到桌子底下去，他干脆把叶扯起来，摁在旁边的墙上重新后入。叶喘了一声，配合的趴在墙上。  
“别趴着，自己把屁股掰开。”  
叶震惊地回头看了葛叶一眼，满脸写着这样的要求我怎么可能答应，葛叶毫不在乎，直直的冲着他的敏感点撞了一下。

“呃！葛、葛叶…”  
“快点快点。”

接连几下重重的顶撞让叶差点腿软到跪了下去，他抽噎了两声，细白修长的手指陷进自己柔软的臀肉里掰开，被顶弄到通红的后穴含着葛叶的东西小口吸吮，再次毫无遮掩的出现在葛叶面前。葛叶抓着他的腰狠狠往里面顶。叶只能感觉到葛叶进得更深了，他抽抽噎噎又没手擦眼泪，泪水直接被晃到地板上砸出“啪嗒”一声。  
4  
“呜啊…葛叶…太深…太深了！不行…”  
他整个人被葛叶按在墙上拼命往里撞，手指掐着自己的臀肉忍不住哭了起来。葛叶侧过头去亲他湿答答的脸颊，断断续续的吻落在他肩膀上，持续的剧烈快感快要烧坏了叶的脑子，他嘴里哭喊着什么，自己也听不明白。  
身后的人依旧不肯放过他，拼命的往他身体里面挤，性器滚烫又坚硬，比插进来的时候涨大了几圈，撑的他受不了，下意识用手扶住了墙壁。然后葛叶又一巴掌落在他的屁股上，咬着他的耳垂含糊地要他把自己臀瓣掰开给他索取。  
叶乖乖照做了，身后的顶撞像是没有尽头，快感像是无法逃离的深渊将他埋没，他已经不知道过了多久，感觉肚子都要被顶穿的时候，葛叶重重顶在他的敏感点上，指尖掐着他的乳尖，一股滚烫的液体灌进叶的后穴，叶身子一软，被葛叶捞在怀里，哭的双眼通红到了高潮。

叶泡在浴缸里的时候浑身酸软，葛叶的手指在他身后抠挖，把自己留下的东西都清理干净，叶迷迷糊糊靠在浴缸边缘睡了过去。葛叶用两指撑开他柔软的内壁，热水进到后穴里面，睡着的叶小声哼唧了一下，舔了舔嘴唇。

“呜…嗯？葛叶？”  
叶惊醒的时候发现葛叶就坐在他身后，后穴再次被填满了。葛叶看他醒了也没停下，继续掐着他的腰往里送，咬着他的耳垂跟他讲。  
“没事，浴缸里面不用那么麻烦的清理。”  
“嗯…不、不要…再来了…哈啊…”  
温水包裹着他们两个人漾起阵阵波纹。叶的喘息声打在浴室的墙壁上泛起回声，他浑身酸痛的倚着身后的葛叶，低垂着脑袋呻吟，可怜巴巴任人鱼肉。

“快一点…结束…呜…”  
“好了好了就快了。”  
丝毫没在反省的精力十足的思春期不良男生陡然加快了顶撞的速度，叶刚刚才止住的眼泪又流了下来，他仰起细瘦的脖颈缺氧一般大口大口吞咽空气，热水趁着葛叶抽插的空隙被带进来，刺激着敏感的内壁。  
“葛叶…呜…”  
“乖，乖。”  
叶被欺负的哭出了声音，葛叶伸出舌头舔了舔他的泪水，狠撞了几下，交代在叶的身体里。

“你睡吧，我给你清理。”  
“呜…我不睡，你骗我，你趁我睡着干这种事。”叶满脸泪痕控诉他的恶劣行径。  
“这次不会了。”葛叶诚心向他保证。  
“我不信——”

葛叶眨巴眨巴眼睛，思索了一下。  
“你不信那就再来一次。”  
“葛叶？！”

第二天，深受各位学生会成员爱戴的会长因病告假，没有到校。


End file.
